Sunagakure (KaiGod)/Military
Puppet Brigade The '''Puppet Brigade''' ''(傀儡部隊, Kugutsu Butai)'' was an organization in [[Sunagakure (DS)|Sunagakure]] active during at least the , presumably composed of Suna's elite puppeteers. created many puppets that were used by the brigade. At some point during wartime, the brigade sought to create a technique that would bring to life in order to increase their effectiveness in combat. Such a technique was eventually created by , but the price was deemed too high, thus the technique was labelled a and the research was called off. After the events of the , and the election of a puppet users as the Kazekage. The surge of puppet users increased, seeing an influx like never before. Leading to the creation of a new Puppet Brigade. ~More Coming Soon~ Nanabake The relationship between the Nanabake and Sunagakure is one of true business. Throughout history, the Nanabake reigned as an extremely secretive assassination order. One which raised orphans to become apart of this massive family. The Nanabake were behind almost every Kazekage assassination. They murdered high profile targets and destroyed numerous dynasties. Eventually, their networked stretched far in wide while being based in a mountainous patch within the Land of Wind. After ending the war, the Fifth Kazekage decided that defeating the Nanabake would be impossible. So he held a meeting. After trapping it's previous Shichi, Gaara told him that Sunagakure would become their greatest employer. After accepting, Sunagakure paid for their every service. They supplied the Nanabake with agents and began a horrible practice known as '''Orphan Trading'''. Basically, rather than have orphan's die a lonely death on the streets of Sunagakure, officials would give them to Nanabake officials who transformed them into deadly trained killers. Although some rejected this idea, the orphans left by the Fourth Shinobi War outnumbered reasonable homes. Rather than condemn them to a horrible life, Sunagakure trades them off to a better life. This act has recently brought an immense boon to the Nanabake. Their numbers almost tripled by year. Under a new [[Zenjou|leader]], The Nanabake have grown exponentially. Their membership reached a unforeseen level. And their assassination abilities far surpassed generations of old. A golden age of dark warriors. However, their relationship with Sunagakure also tightened while remaining unique. Their leader, Zenjou, also become the Wind Daimyō and the Sixth Kazekage's Advisor. One would think this lead [[Grand Arcana]] gaining an unrivaled power, or the Nanabake gaining governmental power. But it's the exact opposite. Zenjou separates all three ranks completely. When acting as an advisor, Zenjou only offer solutions which an advisor would have access to. And while Daimyō, Zenjou gives Arcana support that a Daimyō would. Although these two often shade over one another, Zenjou absolutely keeps his position in Nanabake from leaking. Zenjou never offers the Nanabake's assistance. Arcana or another official must ask him for it. Which Zenjou often ask what is their offer. If he agrees, he shall comply. If not, Zenjou will refuse to involve his organization. There have been battles where Grand Arcana request the Nanabake but Zenjou, although being her trusted advisor, declines. Solely because she lacked the funds for it. All information gathered by the Nanabake must be brought as with any other contractor. To Zenjou, Sunagakure is nothing more than a loyal customer. So he often offers a lesser price. The Nanabake in turn has a few rules. The Kazekage must always know the Nanabake leader. They are also unable to turn their blades against Sunagakure citizens. Ancor Vantian Fūinjutsu Corps Desert Raiders